Evolving Vision
by Gamerfan411
Summary: A One-Shot. A once near-extinct species confronts it's greatest enemy. Metroid Fusion, told from a different perspective.


**_This is the first true One-Shot I've attempted. Just an idea that came to mind for me. _**

**_Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think of it. :)_**

**_Note: THose of you who have played Fusion can probably guess whose perspective this is suppose to be._**

Evolving Vision

A Metroid One-Shot

…Intelligence. Power. Form. A new… power.

Know now… of a new power… more beyond.

No containment… not dwindle… grow beyond… gain strength.

Use… power.

Too much. Form, lost… must seek… regain it. Seek more...

Take new creatures… like first… take forms. New home… like previous… ground…

None shall stop us.

* * *

Predator arrives. Accursed… lives within what has been taken. Must destroy.

Gather… gain form… kill Predator. We must.

Predator has… killed form… steals back… taken. More powerful… more danger.

Must stop… Predator.

New form… it is unlike old. There is barrier… this tool… remove it. Explosion.

We enter… Predator has escaped to the new ground. We must learn though. We proceed. Nothing will stand… before new power.

* * *

The Predator proceeds through our new home. We must contain it. It enters forest. We shall use taken power. We shall destroy its path.

It has entered a path with no other way… we destroy the path with power that once was the Predator's.

It escapes our snare. It ends our forms. It seeks to get out of the forest. We follow its course… we shall stop it. It shall not stop us elsewhere.

We destroy its path once more and leave it to despair.

The Predator will not stop. It is… resourceful? We must take power… more power. There is creature within water… we will take its power. Speed will be ours.

Predator seeks to stop us again. We shall drown it. We shall kill it. We will not be stopped.

* * *

The Predator has taken back from us once more. And it moves onwards, seeking more power… seeking strength to stop us.

It opens the way for us though. We accept its opening and we take new forms once more. We will use these new paths to end the Predator.  
Its power shall not grow.

A new creature challenged the Predator… it has lost despite its armor. We will take its power and use for our own. It shall be of use to us.

* * *

The Predator has been taking from terminals around our new home. It receives power from others beyond. We will make sure it never receives this new power.

Ice. Ice has always been the weakness of the Predator. We will freeze it. We will destroy it with cold. There is an ice-covered area in our new home. We shall sacrifice a few to save the many and end this Predator.

We use its power… we seek it, so we may end it. There is a wall in our path. Perhaps it is ahead, having gone beyond this barrier. This barrier is no wall to us. We use the power needed and destroy that will stands to block this powerful form.

Meanwhile, we will take that power which the predator seeks to claim. These terminals are unfamiliar to us but we will adapt. We take this power for our own. The Predator shall not have it. It must die.

* * *

It is tenacious. The Predator has taken back that power we attempted to steal from it. Ice has lost its potency on the predator. We shall only lose more attempting to cover its heart in cold.

It enters the cold zone, seeking yet more power. We cannot catch it easily… and it will not be stopped at this rate… so we shall sacrifice this new home in order that it cannot threaten those of us back in our previous home. The minds of those we took when we began… the knowledge is useful. We know how these… machines work. We shall cause them to explode. We will be eliminated… but so will this accursed Predator.

We turn off the coolants for the machines. If the Predator will not be killed by cold, then we shall kill it with heat, fire, and explosions.

* * *

The Predator has prevented the explosion we tried to destroy her with. We must regroup our numbers and seek out a new way to kill her. She cannot be allowed to go any further.

She has entered the artic zone once more, seeking power yet again. We cannot stop her from gaining it but we still possess a most powerful weapon against her. We shall use her own power and kill her. It is enough and she cannot harm it.

We have followed her course and find a dead-end. She must be here. We need only wait for her to come out and face her doom.

Sure enough, there is an explosion… one of the bombs we used to break our container at the beginning.

Her new, ice-wielding missiles shall not hold us long, but she escapes through the vents of the station.

Though the Predator has escaped once more, she will not elude us for long. The doors of this station allow her through only because there is power.

The system of ducts in this station… we can use the life of the jungle zone in this station and reach out to the power core. It will be choked and we may yet trap her where we may end this.

Also… we have found her natural enemy. The memories are strong. She has seen us take her enemy into our own. She will despair with time. For now though, she is trying to restore power to this station. Let her try.

* * *

She has reached the auxiliary power in the station though we have tried to prevent her from doing so. Nonetheless, she cannot stand up to our ultimate power still and we will position it in wait for her, the only way she can come to stop us from choking the power core.

She comes, and as expected, she attempts to slow us with her ice missiles. We break out of the ice and give chase, the explosion of her power bombs clearing her way. She will not escape!

We pursue her even as she flees down the hall and opens her path for herself as she goes.

But… we have found a dead-end and if she is here, no doubt she will only escape yet again like the cur she is.

* * *

A new creature… truly bizarre, yet powerful has been unleashed within the station. We have taken its power like everything else within this station and now we shall draw that accursed Predator to us so we may destroy it, once and for all. If she will not face us, we will destroy this station, piece-by-piece.

She comes and we use this new power against her. She cannot move so swiftly now with this power we wield. A power that alters the very gravity of the room she stands within.

* * *

She has defeated the very thing we sought to destroy her with once again. Perhaps our only way of destroying her now, is with the power we have taken directly from her. The only thing to do then… is hunt for her, like she once hunted our enemies.

Yes… we have looked into her memories. We owe her much for killing our enemies… but she has become one of them, at least in-part and so, she must die so that we may live on, assured that there is nothing that can cut down our numbers again.

She has hunted down the robot that challenged her once before. Though hopes are not high, we shall attempt to kill her with its power nonetheless. If nothing else, at least we may stall her until one of our many clones can track her down and end this once and for all.

* * *

She has destroyed the robot we commanded and retreated once more but we are nearly upon her now. She will not escape us this time.

NO! Our enemies! Our predators! THEY MUST PERISH!-

* * *

She lives on, and she continues to travel through the station, seeking to stop us anyway she can. We shall use this powerful creature so-named Ridley to stop her.

She comes and we bring forth her greatest enemy… made more powerful through our efforts.

Alas… it seems she will not be stopped at this point. Ridley has fallen before her and now, she proceeds onwards relentless.

Her destination is clear though. She is headed for the navigation room of the station. She seeks to ram the station into the planet that was, is still is our home.

She send the only thing we have that can still challenge her. Herself.

We stop her before she arrives at the navigation room and attack with all strength. She must fall now!

* * *

She has defeated us… she has defeated that which holds every power she does. There is nothing left we can do to stop her… and now the station heads for our planet to destroy it.

She runs to escape… we have no hope of escaping this impending doom.

* * *

We sense our enemy at her destination. We see her challenge the Metroid. The accursed enemy. But even she cannot stand up to this monster.

Perhaps if she cannot kill it, we can. We take her form once more and advance on the Metroid, the predator and we use her weapon against it. It cannot resist cold like her and so it shaken by her assault.

Nonetheless… we are no more match for it than her.

So… we do the only thing left to us. If we cannot live on in this physical realm, then at least we may perhaps live on her memory.

We offer ourselves up to her. She may have her power back. May our memory live on in her.


End file.
